


Little Moments

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Reader, Olivia Benson & You, Olivia Benson/Reader, Olivia Benson/You
Kudos: 27





	Little Moments

When you heard keys in the door, your head raised from your phone where you sat at the kitchen bar with a glass of wine.

“Hey.” You greeted Olivia softly with a small smile, “Everything end up working out?” You’d been living down the hall from Olivia for nearly a year. You often passed her in the hallway, or ran into each other in the elevator. When Noah heard that you had a playstation he was more than quick to ask if he could go over to your apartment to play on it, he was especially ecstatic when your nephew was over so battle it out with the boy. Liv tried to get into it, not really getting the hang of most of the games but was more than happy to watch you get your butt kicked by Noah a couple of times a week. 

Tonight she’d gotten a call from work asking to come back in after Lucy had left for the night, you were more than happy to oblige to watch Noah when she came knocking on your door. 

“Yeah,” She gave out a light sigh, “Just had to diffuse a few situations between the squad.” She shed her blazer, dropping her bag onto the couch as she entered the apartment, smiling when you slid her a glass of wine, muttering a quiet thanks. “Noah didn’t cause any fuss I hope?”

“Not at all.” You sipped your wine, humming over it, “I made sure he did his homework before I let him play games, don’t worry.” You gave a sly wink as she laughed lightly.

“Thanks.”

“You’ll wanna give him a little extra help on the multiplication, it’s definitely frustrating him.”

“Good to note.” A comfortable moment of silence washed over the two of you. You’d become fast friends over the year, sharing multiple glasses of wine while exchanging work stories. Olivia had been more than happy to have an adult in her life that wasn’t involved in law enforcement or the legal world in the slightest. She appreciated the way you seemed to just sense when she had a rough day, showing up at her door with a perfectly chosen bottle of wine and the ability to let her rant through her struggles. It was as if she finally had someone to come home to at the end of the day aside from Noah.

“Mmm..I meant to tell you, Josh is spending the weekend at my place, I thought maybe we could take the boys out? Maybe down to Spyscape?I thought it sounded pretty cool?”

“Yeah! That sounds great! It’ll be nice to get Noah doing something out of the house for once.” She laughed, “I am on call though.”

“Liv, you’re always on call..” Smirking over the rim of your glass you continued, “If you need to take off I can handle the boys myself.”

“Okay, okay, I get it.” 

“Perfect.” You stood, carefully placing your empty wine glass in the sink before walking around the island, “I’ll shoot ya a text Friday, we can hash out the details.” It was when you leaned in for your usual goodbye hug that Olivia felt it, the warmth of your arms around her, the scent of your shampoo burying itself into her senses. You nearly felt her tense against your body, you pulled back, arms still loosely around her.

“What?” You asked, She replied in a whisper, the air in the room changing.

“Nothing…I..uh…” She took in your face, brows scrunched, eyes full of curiosity, her voice coming out barely above a breath. “Would you mind if I kissed you?” Your eyes widened in surprise, you had wondered a bit about this possibility but had no clue you were right on your feeling. Instead of answering you leaned in, meeting her lips lightly, moving gently against them. She hummed in satisfaction of the feeling of your warmth against her, hand trailing its way around you, cupping the back of your neck soothingly before starting to break the kiss.

“Wait…don’t pull away yet…” It was a whispered admission against her lips before they met again. This time with more heat behind them, Liv’s tongue gently sliding across your lower lip before gently moving into your mouth, tasting the remnants of the wine as your tongue massaged against hers. Your hands wrapped around her neck, pulling your body flush to hers, gasping into her mouth. The moment only lasted so long before you heard the sound of Noah’s bedroom door opening, you whipped apart. He gave a sleepy grumble of a hello to his mom before moving into the bathroom. You could feel your heart beating against your chest, practically out of breath as you turned back to her. “I…should get going…” Olivia felt her chest tighten at that, worried that she’d made the wrong move, until you stepped back to her, giving her a chaste kiss. “I’ll see ya Friday.” With a gleeful grin you left the apartment, waving a quick good night to her before pulling the door shut behind you.


End file.
